A Living Mannequin
by fvckmehyukhae
Summary: Re-post. Terima kasih untuk NHL-chan . Membunuh untuk berubah kembali menjadi manusia? Ya atau tidak?


Warning: sangat OOC, mungkin ada typo(s).

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Mbah yana Toboso.

Enjoy, Baby! *wink*

.:: A Living Mannequin ::.

Butik baju itu memang tidak terletak di tengah-tengah kota Paris. Walau tak berada di pusatnya, butik itu selalu terlihat ramai. Yang membuat orang-orang tertarik dengan butik itu tak lain adalah karena sebuah manekin yang di letakkan tepat di bagian depan etalase kaca. Manekin itu cantik, wajahnya bagaikan terukir dengan sempurna. Matanya sebiru lautan, rambut kelabu panjangnya terurai sampai ke pinggang, kesempurnaan manekin itu seolah semakin lengkap karena ia memiliki senyum yang menawan.

Para pengunjung sangat senang dengan keberadaan manekin itu. Bahkan mereka sampai memberinya nama—Ciel Phantomhive. Saat musim panas, Ciel tampil layaknya seorang perempuan yang sangat tomboi. Ia mengenakan kaos, celana pendek, sepatu kets, dan membawa tas ranselnya. Namun, lain halnya dengan musim dingin—seperti saat ini, Ciel tampil cantik dan anggun dengan kaus hitam lengan panjang, sweater putih, rok putih pendek lima senti diatas lutut dan stoking hitam. Tidak ketinggalan, ia juga mengenakan _high heels_ putihnya.

Tak satu pun orang yang menyadari kalau Ciel selalu mengamati para pengunjung, atau dengan kata lain dia hidup. Sebenarnya Ciel bukanlah sebuah boneka, ia seorang manusia, sama seperti para pengunjung yang selalu memerhatikan dirinya. Ciel berubah menjadi boneka karena kesalahannya sendiri. Dulu—sebelum berubah menjadi sebuah manekin, Ciel sangatlah sombong. Dia bangga dengan kecantikannya dan sering merendahkan orang lain.

Sampai suatu hari, Ciel bertemu seorang pengemis tua saat pulang sekolah. Pengemis itu menghampiri Ciel dan meminta sedikit uang darinya. Merasa tak suka dengan pengemis itu, Ciel langsung mendorongnya dan mengata-ngatai pengemis tua itu dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas. Ciel juga melempari pengemis itu dengan sejumlah uang, dan pergi begitu saja.

Namun tanpa disadari oleh Ciel, pengemis itu mengikutinya terus sampai ia tiba di rumahnya. Baru saja Ciel menutup pintu, pengemis tua itu mengetuknya. Langsung saja Ciel membukakan pintu. Begitu melihat siapa yang menjadi tamunya, Ciel langsung marah dan mengata-ngatainya lagi.

"Dasar tak tahu diri! Aku sudah memberimu uang dan kau masih mengikutiku sampai ke sini? Pergi sana! Orang yang kotor dan jelek sepertimu tak pantas berada dirumahku!" bentak Ciel.

Tiba-tiba saja pengemis itu berubah menjadi seorang penyihir yang cantik—bahkan lebih cantik dari Ciel. Rambut coklat bergelombangnya terurai panjang dan mata hijaunya seolah menarik siapa saja yang melihatnya. "Aku sudah memerhatikanmu sejak lama. Kau selalu saja merendahkan orang, selalu merasa lebih hebat dan tak pernah menghargai orang lain," kata penyihir itu. "Mulai sekarang kau akan ku ubah menjadi sebuah boneka pajangan. Agar jika ada orang yang memuji tentang kecantikanmu, kamu tidak bisa menyombongkan dirimu lagi."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau akan berubah menjadi boneka saat ini juga. Aku akan sedikit meringankan hukumanmu, pada saat malam hari, tepatnya pada pukul 12 malam sampai pukul tiga pagi, kamu dapat berubah kembali menjadi manusia."

.

Pagi ini, Ciel masih tetap berdiri sebagai sebuah manekin. Setiap orang yang melihatnya selalu berdecak kagum akan kecantikannya. Ciel teringat akan masa lalunya, saat ia masih menjadi manusia, ia pasti akan membalas semua pujian yang ditujukan padanya dengan kalimat yang menyombongkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mendesah dalam hati, ia baru sadar jika ternyata ia sangat sombong.

Ciel menatapi satu per satu orang yang melihat dirinya. Pandangannya jatuh pada seorang pria berambut hitam arang. Pria yang kulitnya seputih salju dan sehalus porselen dengan irisnya yang berwarna merah darah. Tampan. Ia tampak seperti karakter pangeran yang keluar dari buku novel.

"Sebastian, baju yang dikenakan oleh manekin itu bagus, ya! Lucu sekali!" Ciel melihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang menepuk bahu pria berambut hitam itu dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Ya, Lene, aku setuju denganmu," jawab Sebastian seraya tersenyum kepada perempuan bernama Maylene—yang biasanya dipanggil Lene—yang tengah mengagumi baju yang dikenakan Ciel. Tak henti-hentinya ia berdecak kagum akan baju keluaran terbaru tersebut. Bukan hanya karena busana yang dikenakan Ciel, tetapi juga karena manekin yang mengenakan baju itu. Menurutnya, Ciel sangatlah cantik dan tampak berbeda dengan manekin-manekin lainnya.

"Menurutku boneka ini terlihat sangat hidup, tidak seperti manekin lainnya yang masih terlihat seperti mainan, manekin yang satu ini benar-benar seperti manusia yang tengah berdiri dan sedang berpose untuk memamerkan baju yang dikenakannya," sahut Maylene.

"Akan sangat menyeramkan jika ia benar-benar hidup. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, bisa-bisa kalau boneka ini benar-benar hidup ia akan menghampirimu terlebih dahulu dan mengajakmu berkenalan," kata Sebastian lagi. Ia tertawa ketika melihat Maylene cemberut. "Ayo kita masuk, membeli beberapa baju untukmu dan segera pulang."

Ciel yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan antara Sebastian dan Maylene kini mulai berfikir. Kerja otaknya sedikit melambat karena terpesona oleh penampilan Sebastian yang menarik. Tak hanya itu, menurutnya Sebastian juga terlihat pintar dan terpelajar. Selain itu, menurutnya Maylene juga sangat cantik, ia terlihat menarik dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang sedikit bergelombang dibagian ujungnya. Sama seperti Sebastian, Maylene juga terlihat pintar dan terpelajar.

"_Tentu saja aku seperti manusia, aku kan memang manusia, hanya saja sedang berubah menjadi manekin,"_ ujar Ciel dalam hati,_ "dan itu karena kesalahanku sendiri,"_ lanjutnya.

Sebenarnya Ciel sudah berkali-kali mencoba berbagai cara agar ia bisa kembali menjadi manusia, namun semua usahanya gagal. Tak jarang ia berpikir untuk menerima nasibnya, namun segera ia tepis pikiran itu. Walaupun terkadang ia sudah jenuh untuk kembali berusaha, ia tetap tak menyerah. Ia tak ingin selamanya menjadi boneka pajangan seperti sekarang ini.

Pandangan Ciel kini beralih kearah Sebastian yang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jika ia masih menjadi manusia, saat ini pasti sudah muncul semburat-semburat berwarna merah muda di pipinya. Siapa yang tidak salah tingkah jika ditatap seperti itu oleh pria setampan Sebastian. Seolah terhipnotis, Ciel terpaku pada mata semerah darah yang masih mengamatinya.

"Sebs? Sedang apa? Ayo cepat!" Maylene menarik tangan Sebastian.

"Oh, sudah? Ayo," jawab Sebastian. Mereka melangkah menjauh dari tempat Ciel berada. Meninggalkan Ciel yang masih memperhatikan mereka berdua sampai pandangannya tak dapat melihat kedua orang tersebut.

Ciel baru tersadar akan perasaan hangat yang tengah hinggap dihatinya. Rasa yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia rasakan karena selalu mengeraskan hati dan tak mau menerima siapapun. Namun sekarang, rasa itu muncul karena seseorang yang bahkan tak Ciel kenal. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Ciel paham dengan apa yang disebut dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Dan ia dapat merasakannya karena Sebastian.

Tekad Ciel untuk berubah kembali menjadi manusia semakin besar.

.

Pukul 12 malam tepat, Ciel mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari butik tempat ia tinggal selama menjadi manekin. Ia merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia pun berjalan menuju taman terdekat. Pemandangan di Paris pada malam hari memang sangat indah. Meskipun kita harus cukup berhati-hati karena banyak pencopet yang berkeliaran.

Ciel baru saja membeli sekaleng coklat panas dari mesin penjual minuman ketika melihat sesosok pria yang sangat mirip dengan Sebastian. Tak membuang kesempatan untuk mengobrol sejenak dengan pria yang sudah menyita perhatiannya tadi siang itu, Ciel langsung mengikutinya dan berhenti cukup jauh dari Sebastian ketika ia tahu bahwa pria berambut arang itu ingin duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman. Ciel berjalan mendekati Sebastian dan menyapanya.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Ciel. Basa-basi. Hanya supaya ia punya alasan untuk duduk di sebelah Sebastian.

"Silahkan," jawab Sebastian sambil menggeser duduknya. Ciel hanya tersenyum dan ikut duduk di sebelah Sebastian. Dapat dirasakan oelh Ciel kalau Sebastian tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Tapi dia diam saja, Ciel tak punya cukup nyali untuk mengajak Sebastian bicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu butik yang ada di dekat sini?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel sedikit tersedak oleh minumannya. Ia tak menyangka Sebastian akan mengajaknya bicara dan ia tak memasang telinganya sehingga ia tak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Sebastian katakan.

"Eh, maaf? Bisa di ulangi sekali lagi?" pinta Ciel. Kini ia tengah mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia yakin pasti ia terlihat sangat bodoh di hadapan Sebastian.

Pria beriris merah itu tertawa sebelum mengulang perkataannya. "Kau nampak seperti orang linglung, _Mademoiselle_. Apakah kau tahu butik yang ada di dekat sini. Letaknya tak jauh dari taman ini."

Ciel mengangguk. "Aku tahu butik itu. Baju yang ditawarkan disana selalu bagus dan kadang terkesan unik," ujar Ciel. "Memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Apakah ada yang pernah bilang padamu kalau kau mirip dengan patung manekin yang ada disana?" tanya Sebastian. "Maaf, maksudku, kau tahu, disana ada sebuah manekin yang di beri nama Ciel. Menurutku kalian berdua sangat mirip. Maksudku, kalian sama-sama cantik," lanjutnya.

"Yah, banyak yang bilang seperti itu padaku," jawab Ciel kemudia tertawa. "Apa aku sangat mirip dengannya?" tanya Ciel balik. _"Tentu saja mirip, manekin itu kan aku,"_ lanjut Ciel dalam hati.

"Kalian sangat mirip. Seperti kembar," kata Sebastian lagi. "Oh, ya, aku Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis," lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan tangan. Sebastian merasa Ciel tidak begitu menanggapi ucapannya karena mereka tidak saling mengenal. Ingat saat kita kecil mama atau papa pasti bilang jangan bicara dengan orang yang tidak kita kenal, kan?

Ciel terdiam sejenak sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Sebastian. "Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel tersenyum. Baginya, berkenalan dengan Sebastian merupakan sebuah langkah awal yang bagus, jadi lain waktu ia bertemu Sebastian ia bisa menyapanya.

Sebastian menepuk tangannya seolah teringat sesuatu, "bahkan nama kalian sama! Kau dan manekin itu mempunyai nama yang sama!"

Ciel tersenyum, "mungkin kebetulan karena mata kami sama-sama berwarna biru langit."

Hening cukup lama meyergap mereka. Ciel dan Sebastian sama-sama mencari topik yang menurut mereka pantas untuk dibicarakan oleh dua orang yang baru saling mengenal. Sebastian mengutuki dirinya karena ia sama sekali tak bisa menemukan topik yang bisa di bicarakan. Padahal biasanya ia dapat berbicara banyak hal—walaupun dengan orang yang baru ia kenal sekalipun.

"Um, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuatmu keluar pada saat tengah malam? Maksudku, ini sudah terlalu malam untuk berjalan-jalan di taman." Ciel akhirnya menemukan sebuah topik yang setidaknya bisa sedikit mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja, untuk melepas penat dan menghilangkan stress," jawab Sebastian. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Ciel, "kalau kau, Ciel? Rasanya kurang baik kalau seorang wanita keluar saat tengah malam seperti ini. Paris tidak seaman yang kau kira, _Mademoiselle_," lanjutnya.

"_Aku juga tak mau keluar saat tengah malam seperti ini, namun hanya pada saat jam-jam inilah aku berubah kembali menjadi manusia,"_ ujar Ciel dalam hati. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Ciel tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Otaknya terus berfikir, mencari jawaban yang pas untuk dilontarkan.

"Ciel?" panggil Sebastian.

"Hah? Maaf," ujar Ciel, sedikit panik karena ketahuan melamun. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk keluar pada saat siang hari, pekerjaanku selalu membuatku sibuk. Jadi aku hanya bisa berjalan-jalan keluar pasa saat malam hari," jawab Ciel. Akhirnya ia bisa mengarang jawaban yang cukup pantas untuk dilontarkan. "Apa pekerjaanmu, Sebastian? Sampai-sampai kau butuh waktu untuk menghilangkan stress di waktu yang tak wajar seperti sekarang."

Sebastian tertawa. "Aku seorang dokter. Dokter bedah tepatnya. Aku bekerja di rumah sakit yang ada di depan stasiun. Di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja, kerjaanku selalu menumpuk, rasanya ada saja yang harus ku operasi," katanya. "Tapi memang itulah pekerjaanku. Kalau kau, Ciel? Apa pekerjaanmu sampai-sampai sangat sibuk seperti yang kau bilang tadi."

"Aku seorang model," jawab Ciel. Jawaban yang tentu saja ia karang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sebastian kagum.

Ciel mengangguk dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Jam satu pagi. Waktunya hanya tinggal dua jam sebelum kembali berubah menjadi manekin. Ia bangkit berdiri, "Aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya kepada Sebastian. "Senang berkenalan denganmu," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

Sebastian ikut berdiri, "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Ciel. Jangan ragu untuk menyapaku jika kita bertemu, ya?" pinta Sebastian, setengah bercanda.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ciel, ikut tertawa. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sebastian." Ciel melambaikan tangannya kemudian menjauh dari pandangan Sebastian.

.

Pagi itu Ciel kembali berdiri sebagai sebuah manekin. Ia terus berfikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa kembali menjadi manusia. Ia menyukai Sebastian, dan bagaimana pun juga ia ingin berada di dekat Sebastian. Apakah ia harus menemui penyihir yang dulu mengubah dirinya? Atau ia harus mencari sendiri cara agar bisakembali menjadi manusia?

Ciel lebih memilih pilihan pertama. Walau sedikit sekali persentase kalau ia bisa menemukan kembali penyihir itu pada saat tengah malam, tapi ia akan mencobanya. Ia akan mencoba segala cara agar bisa berubah kembali menjadi manusia.

Boneka yang memiliki mata sebiru lautan itu terpaku pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Dia.. penyihir yang waktu itu! Penyihir yang mengubahnya menjadi manekin. Ingin rasanya ia menerjang penyihir itu dan meminta agar ia bisa segera kembali menjadi manusia. Tetapi percuma, Ciel tak bisa bergerak. Ingin rasanya ia menangis karena tak bisa menggapai hal yang ia inginkan, padahal hal itu sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Kau ingin berubah menjadi manusia kembali, Ciel?" bisik penyihir itu. Namun anehnya, Ciel bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

Ciel mengangguk dalam hati. Iya meneriakan kata iya berkali-kali. Akhirnya Ciel menemukan peluang untuk berubah menjadi manusia kembali. Mungkin bersyarat, mungkin tidak. Ciel tak ambil pusing soal itu, ia harus berubah menjadi manusia. Harus.

"Temui aku di taman jam dua belas tepat. Di dekat air mancur. Aku menunggu di sana," bisik penyihir itu lagi kemudian melangkah pergi.

Ciel bersorak dalam hati. Akhirnya ia akan berubah kembali menjadi manusia setelah setahun ini menjadi manekin. Ia merasa sangat senang. Rasanya tak sabar menunggu jam dua belas nanti.

Ciel berlari kearah air mancur di taman yang kemarin di datanginya. Ia melihat sekilas jam tangannya, jam dua belas lewat sepuluh menit. Ia sudah telat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang di tetapkan oleh sang penyihir. Ciel sedikit takut kalau nanti ia tak menemukan penyihir itu karena ia terlambat. Ia dapat bernafas lega karena menemukan orang yang mengubahnya menjadi manekin itu masih berdiri di sana.

"Terlambat, ya?" penyihir itu membuka percakapan mereka. Ciel hanya menggumamkan kata "maaf" karena masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Penyihir itu menghela nafas. "Sudah banyak belajar dari kesalahanmu selama ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Ciel hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ia terus menunduk dan tak berani menatap sang penyihir.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai. Kau mau berubah menjadi manusia kembali? Gampang saja. Kelilingi taman ini, carilah seorang pria. Pria pertama yang kau lihat, tapi jangan pernah melihat wajahnya. Hampiri dia." Penyihir itu memberikan petunjuk apa yang harus Ciel lakukan agar ia bisa kembali menjadi manusia. "Lalu, bunuh dia. Bagaimana? Kau harus merenggut nyawa orang lain agar bisa kembali menjadi manusia. Kau bersedia, Ciel?"

Ciel terdiam. Ia ragu. Apakah ia harus melakukannnya? Membunuh bukanlah hal sepele. Dan ia akan melakukannya agar dapat berubah menjadi manusia. Ciel terus berpikir keras. Semua keputusan ada di tangannya. Ya atau tidak?

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya," kata Ciel, memantapkan pilihannya. Ia melihat penyihir itu tersenyum sinis mendengar pilihannya. Ia menyerahkan sebilah pisau pada Ciel.

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja, jangan pernah menyesal dengan pilihanmu. Salah sedikit saja, apa yang kamu pilih akan merenggut semua yang kamu inginkan," kata Sang Penyihir. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, kau akan langsung berubah menjadi manusia. Semoga berhasil. Ingat, jangan sampai menyesal dengan pilihanmu," lanjut sang penyihir kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ciel sendirian.

Tak menunggu lama, Ciel langsung mengelilingi taman. Ia hampir sama sekali tak menemukan orang di taman itu. Ia melirik jam tangannya, puku dua pagi. Tentu saja, rasanya tak mungkin ada orang waras yang mau berkeliaran di taman pada pukul dua pagi. Semua orang pasti lebih memilih untuk terlelap diatas kasur mereka masing-masing.

Ciel menemukan seorang pria yang masih berada di taman itu. Mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang ada di sana selain dirinya. Perlahan-lahan, Ciel menghampirinya. Sambil menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali, Ciel akhirnya menusuk pria itu dari belakang. Setelah yakin korbannya meninggal, Ciel langsung berlari menjauh dari sana. Hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau hal yang ia lakukan salah. Tapi, toh, semuanya sudah terjadi. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal. Akhirnya Ciel benar-benar akan kembali menjadi manusia.

Manusia yang sebenarnya.

.

Pagi itu Ciel keluar rumah dengan perasaan yang bahagia. Ia telah berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Ia berencana untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Sebastian bekerja dan mengajaknya makan siang. Ciel tampak sangat manis hari ini. Ia mengenakan rok terusan polkadot dengan sweater berwarna merah.

Ciel juga bertekad untuk merubah kepribadiannya. Ia sudah cukup banyak belajar. Ia tak mau menjadi sombong. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk belajar menjadi manusia yang rendah hati.

Rumah sakit tempat Sebastian bekerja terletak di dekat stasiun. Itu artinya, Ciel harus melewati butik tempatnya 'bekerja' saat masih menjadi manekin dulu. Ia cukup kaget ketika melihat banyak orang yang bertanya kepada sang pemilik butik kemana manekin itu pergi. Ciel menundukan kepala dan mempercepat langkahnya, ia takut kalau ada yang melihat dirinya dan menjerit histeris karena mengira manekin itu hidup.

Ciel sampai di rumah sakit tempat Sebastian bekerja. Ia menanyakan keberadaan Sebastian kepada resepsionis yang ada di sana. Ciel hanya bisa terbelak tak percaya dengan jawaban yang ia dengar.

"Tadi pagi, Dokter Sebastian di temukan tidak bernyawa di taman yang tak begitu jauh dari sini. Saya dengar ia meninggal karena di tikam. Sementara ini pelakunya belum tertangkap. Kalau Anda ingin melayat, Anda bisa menghubungi nomor telpon ini untuk menanyakan alamatnya." Resepsionis itu memberikan secarik kertas pada Ciel.

Muka Ciel memucat. Dia telah membunuh Sebastian. Lalu, apa artinya ia berubah menjadi manusia? Bukankah ia ingin menjadi manusia karena Sebastian? Ingin rasanya Ciel menjerit karena frustasi.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Ciel berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia tampak linglung. Matanya kosong. Sebuah suara yang ia kenal lah yang berhasil menariknya kembali ke dunia.

"Menyesal dengan pilihanmu? Inilah bayaran atas semua yang kau lakukan, Ciel. Kau tak akan pernah hidup bahagia karena selalu merendahkan orang lain, menyepelekan orang, dan tak mau menghargai orang lain," kata sang penyihir yang kini berdiri disamping Ciel. "Kesempatan kedua tak akan pernah diberikan kepada orang sepertimu," lanjutnya kemudian tertawa dan menghilang.

Ciel terdiam. Ia merasa frustasi. Ia merasa susah bernafas. Ia bingung dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini. Ia menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat dan memukuli kedua pipinya. Orang-orang yang berjalan menoleh kearahnya, beberapa bahkan ada yang tertawa. ia menjerit keras-keras dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menyesali semua yang ia lakukan. Ia berharap ada kesempatan kedua yang dapat menghampiri dirinya. Namun terlambat, mungkin benar orang seperti Ciel tak pantas mendapat apa yang di namakan dengan kesempatan kedua.

.

"Ciel? Ciel! Bangun!" Rachel menepuk-nepuk pipi anak semata wayangnya. Ia merasa panik karena Ciel tak kunjung bangun. Sejak tadi tidur Ciel terlihat gelisah dan hal itu membuat Rachel khawatir.

"Ciel!" kali ini Racgel memanggil dengan cukup keras. Sontak Ciel terbangun. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan peluh membasahi jidatnya.

"Mama? Kenapa di sini?" tanya Ciel heran. Namun ia langsung tersadar ketika melihat muka Rachel yang cemas menatapnya. "Aku mimpi buruk lagi, Ma. Dan mimpinya sama seperti mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya."

Rachel mengelus rambut putrinya dengan sayang. "Mungkin mimpi itu memiliki makna khusus."

Ciel mengangkat bahu tak yakin, "entahlah. Kuharap aku tidak bermimpi hal yang sama lagi." Rachel hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Ciel.

"Aku akan kembali tidur, Ma. Mama tidur lagi saja, aku baik-baik saja," kata Ciel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat tidur." Rachel menarik selimut Ciel hingga sebatas leher. Ia melangkah pergi dan mematikan lampu kamar Ciel.

"Selamat tidur."

.

.

Author's Note: Sebenarnya ini Cuma tugas selama liburan. Tapi rasanya tak ada salahnya kalu di publish ke FFn. Maaf kalau ada typo(s), saya ngantuk-ngantuk ngerjain ini x_x minta pendapatnya, ya! Biar saya tahu kekurangannya dimana. Terima kasih! Btw, ini re-post. Saya lupa disclaimer sama skip timenya. Terima kasih banyak untuk NHL-chan.


End file.
